User blog:StormieCreater/Detour to Royals Camp (Summer with the Royals S1 Ep1)
Prologue "Y'know, it's crazy. To think that I would go to freak camp like I did this summer. I was originally going to go to my old camp, Camp Earl, to have as much fun as I did this summer. But one wrong detour changed my course. One thing was for sure, it wasn't going to be an ordinary summer" Part 1 A blue van drove up the mountains while Alena McBride was scavenging through her backpack. She was in summer mode, ready to come across what she could during the summer. "I can't wait to go back Camp Earl!" Alena said excitedly before getting the new flier and showing it to her mom "I hear they just upgraded their pool system!" "Well, you never know!" Her mom, Rose, said while catching a glance at Alena "Camp can be wild sometimes!" Alena sat back down in her seat and grabbed a picture of her two friends "And maybe it can give me a chance to make up with my friends" "You've had a rough last week, honey" Rose told her "I'm sure they will realize what they are doing an apologize" After sharing a smile, Alena noticed the turn her mom was taking and looked back "Uh, Mom?" She wondered "Are you sure this is the right way to Camp Earl?" "Of course, honey!" Her mom tells her "I remember like it was yesterday!" But just then, they were headed toward a dead end sign in the distance. Alena tried to warn her mom "Uh, Mom, that's a dead end sign. We may need to turn around" "Ok" Her mom tried to stop the car, but the brakes wouldn't work. She pressed her foot on the gas multiple times, but the car never stopped. "Mom?!" Alena got her attention "What's going on?!" "Honey, the brakes aren't working!" Her mom exclaimed "What?!" Alena freaked out. The two held onto each other, hoping they would survive the fall. But, just as they hit it, magic sparkles swirled everywhere. When the two stopped screaming, they noticed their surroundings. Alena was the most confused. What just happened? They slowly came to a parking lot and stopped. The sign next to them said "Royals Camp" "Huh" Her mom finally said "Camp Earl must have upgraded drastically. I suggest checking it out. Maybe it won't be as bad as you think" As soon as she uploaded the last of Alena's luggage, she hugged her daughter and got into the car. While she drove away, Alena wondered if this was even the right place...or if she would even see any of her friends. Part 2 Alena looks at the entrence sign one more time before entering its gates. There she spots two paths, light and dark. She notices a stone troll standing on the post between them, and decides to step foward to examine it more. As soon as Alena got closer, the troll's eyes open, and Alena gasps. The troll takes a good look at the startled girl while she is adverting her eyes awkwardly. The troll points to the left path, which is glowing gold. "Uh, ok" Alena finally says "This must be the right path. Thanks...I guess" While taking the path, she discovers a beautiful grotto of trees and flowers. When she gets to the end, she sees a bus and decides to board it, while glancing at the grotto that brought her here. She finally sits three rows down on the left side of the bus near a window seats and tries to process this new enviroment. While she isn't looking, a girl with red hair and hood comes in and looks around. She comes near Alena and sits next to her. "You new here?" She gets Alena's attention. Alena looks back to her "Uh, yea I am. I...actually don't know where I am to be honest" "Don't worry" The girl points to herself with her thumb "I'll show you around" "Next stop" The weird looking bus driver says "Royals Camp" and the bus starts moving. "I'm Little Red" the girl introduces herself "Nice to meet you!" "Little Red?" Alena's eyes widen in surprise "As in..."My, Grandma, what big teeth you have!" Little Red?" "Yea" Little Red answers "I'm pretty sure that moment ruined my tough girl reputation" "I can't believe it!" Alena exclaimed "You're Little Red Riding Hood! But, uh..." Alena looks at the girl "You look so much older" "What?" Little Red slouches down in her seat "I grew up. And got tougher" "What kind of camp is this?" Alena asks her "Royals Camp, a place where fairy tale characters come" Little Red explains "There are Royals and Renegades. The Royals are princesses and princes, and the renegades, well, we're the cool ones. What are you?" "Neither" Alena replies "I'm just looking for a way out of here" "Well, don't worry" Little Red reassures her "I'll make sure you get to know your surroundings, and make friends as well. We cool with that?" Alena pauses for a while, then smiles "Very cool" Part 3 It was a while until the bus finally stopped near a campground. The square looked antique, while on one side was miniature castles and the other was rustic cabins. The bus driver motioned everyone off, while looking at Alena and winking at her. Alena shyly waved, then turns around confused. "This camp keeps getting werider and weirder" Alena muttered to herself. While she was walking, she noticed a beautiful lady with platinum blonde hair and blue eyes in a gorgeous blue dress. She was talking with Little Red. "Nice to see you back Little Red!" The lady says and lets Little Red into the camp "Next!" As if on cue, Alena walks up to her. "Ah" The lady says "You must be new! What fairy tale are you from?" "Uh, neither" Alena answers "Who are you?" "I am Fairy Godmother!" She introduces herself "Leader of this wonderful camp!" Alena's eyes widened "You're Fairy Godmother?!" "Oh, so you've heard of me!" Fairy Godmother smiles "Now, dear, are you a Royal or Renegade?" "Uh, Neither? how come you need to know?" Alena asked politely and confused. "We need to know so that we know which side you should be on" Fairy Godmother explained "Guess I'll have to assume myself" Fairy Godmother leans toward Alena and observs her "Let's see...no crown, no dress." Then she gasps "You must be a renegade!" "I already told you!" Alena tried to explain "I'm neither! I'm just lost!" "You'll have to wait in the Three Little Pigs' cabin while we assign you a cabin" Fairy Godmother motions her off "Tata!" Quiety sighing in frustration, Alena grabs her luggage and starts heading there. Part 4 Alena marveled at the beautiful campgrouds there were. Royal cabins on the right, renegade cabins on the left. There were signs showing different places such as Sherwood Forest, Winter Wonderland, and Nightfall caverns. While walking, she came across a small tea place. Her stomach rumbled as she looked at it. It wouldn't be that bad to get some food while she was at it. When she opened the door, she was greeted by two familiar fellows who were sitting for tea. "Hello, Hello!" The two said in unison The human one got up from his seat and slip to the end of the table where Alena was "Welcome to the Mad Hatter's tea shop!" Alena gasped "You're the Mad Hatter! Oh, my gosh you were my favorite fairy tale character when I was younger!" "I hate to rain on your parade, Hatter, but" the rabbit got up to stand next to the Mad Hatter "But doesn't this girl look a little...odd?" "Nonsense! We look odd!" The Mad Hatter shooed the rabbit away "Don't mind March Hare" He said to Alena "He always gets suspicious" he grabs her hand and kisses the top of it "Shall I serve you some tea?" Alena blushes "That would be nice" she says as she sits in a nearby seat. "Wonderful!" The Mad Hatter exclaims and turned to three mannequins against the wall "Assistants! Serve her some of our best honey tea, please!" The mannequins just stood there. Alena was confused. The Mad Hatter huffed "Fine. I'll get it myself" After the Mad Hatter grabs the tea pot, and pours some tea into Alena's cup, he sits next to her while she takes little sips of it. Alena smiles "Wow! This is amazing!" "What did I tell you, March Hare" the Mad Hatter turns to March Hare "She's not so bad!" "Unfortunatly, I can't stay either" Alena confesses "How come, uh," March Hare tries to figure out her name "Alena" She tells them "How come, Alena?" Mad Hatter asks her "I have to get to the Three Little Pigs house" Alena tells them "Any idea on how to get there?" "Well" Mad Hatter grabs Alena close "The square is a big place. You take a right turn from the Royal cabins, a left turn from the game station, and when you reach the party dome, take another right turn" "Okay" Alena says "But be warned" March Hare adds "Never go across the black bridge. That leads to the Rouge Camp. A camp full of fairy tale villains" "Oh okay" Alena walks to the door and waves to them "Nice to meet you in person!" "You too, Alani M'lady!" Mad Hatter waves and grabs the honey jar "Honey for your nose on the road?" Alena giggles "No thank you!" Part 5 Meanwhile, a young girl who's heart was black as stone was watching through a telescope at the top of her castle. She was named Maleficent. "Hmm, interesting" Maleficent smirks "I've seen fairies, basket carrying freaks, princesses, and dwarfs. But I have never seen a modern-looking girl as this one. Maybe this could be of use" She closes her telescope. "Maleficent!" A wolf said "There's a modern looking human!" "Yes!" Maleficent yelled "I know! Minions!" Big Bad Wolf, Drusilla, Anastasia, Lady Tremaine, The Evil Queen, Queen of Hearts, Lady Tremaine, and Prince John come to her "The time has come. A new camper has come to the camp! And this one seems...different. Looks like we're gonna have a battle royale! Let's attack!" But as Maleficent looks at them, big bad wolf is asleep, Drusilla and Anastasia are gossiping, Evil Queen, Queen of Hearts, and Lady Tremaine are arguing, and Prince John is standing there dumbfoundedly. "Uh" Prince John starts to say "What was the command?" "Ugh" Maleficent rubs her temples "I'm surrounded by imbeciles" Part 6 Alena finally arrives at the Three Little Pigs cabin, which is a combination of straw, sticks, and bricks. The roof is straw, The walls are brick and the door is sticks. Alena opens the stick door and finds a whole computer room and three pigs. One a girl. "You must be the new renegade" The pig with green eyes says "I'm lost" Alena corrects him "But think what you must" "I am the pig known as Elliot" Elliot introduces himself "That's Juliette" Motioning the girl pig "And that's ham" Motioning the plump pig with an underbite "You must be here about your cabin. What's your name?" "Uh" Alena starts to say "Alena" "Juliette!" Elliot calls her "Find Alena's cabin on the double!" "Already on it!" Juliette types really fast, then something pops up on her computer "Looks like you have a cabin with Little Red Riding Hood and Gretel" "Little Red Riding Hood's gonna be in my cabin?" Alena smiles "Oh, you know her already?" Elliot asks her "We met on the bus" Alena explains "Well, I guess, thank you. I better get going" But when she turned around, she noticed something was off. "Where'd my luggage go?" "They took it to the cottage" Elliot answered "What?" Alena wondered Ham turned from his computer "Y'know, the COT-TAGE. The quaint little place for LUG-GAGE?" "Uh, no" Alena was confused "I have failed as a counselor" Ham tells himself Elliot shakes his head at Ham and turns to Alena "Just take Sherwood Forest and you'll be there in a jiff" "Okay" Alena agrees "Thanks" Elliot signals her "No problem, Alena" as she heads out the stick door. Part 6 Alena enters Sherwood Forest, which is a beautiful collection of colored trees. However, for some reason, she realizes that she may not be alone. She spots three figures in the trees, and tries to figure out who they were. Before she could take her guess, they jump out, while one accidentally lands on her. It was a boy with red hair and green-grey eyes. "Woah, sorry" He says smiling "I didn't know you were coming through." "You should be more careful, Robin Hood" The one named Friar Tuck told him. "Yea" The one named Little John agreed, but then laughed "It was pretty hilarious" "Robin Hood and the merry men" Alena marveled "I'm glad you know us!" Robin Hood smiled "I'm need directions to the cottage" Alena asks them "Do you know where it is?" Robin Hood tries to answer, but hesitates. Alena's beautiful lilac eyes, auburn hair, and dotted freckles cause him to be speechless. Little John steps in "You mean the Dwarf Cottage? Yea, Keep going through these forests. There should be a weird looking bush. When you push through it, there's a meadow, and that's where the cottage is" "Okay, thank you" Alena smiles and heads that way. After what seemed like minutes going through the forests. She finds a purple bush. She pushes it aside, and through it is a beautiful little place with a stream and a medium sized cottage. Alena heads toward it and knocks on the door twice. After hearing no one, she assumes no one's home, but checks inside just in case. Inside was authentic furniture made of wood and stairs leading to the bedroom. "Huh" Alena tells herself "Not a bad place. Quite nice. Now let's look for that luggage" Part 7 "Heigh Ho! Heigh Ho! It's home from work we go!" Seven little men were just coming back from work. They were called, Doc, Happy, Sleepy, Dopey, Sneezy, Bashful, and Grumpy. The leader, Doc, led them home, while the youngest, Dopey tried to follow. While walking home, Doc noticed something off. "Look!" Doc said and all the dwarfs bumped into each other "Our House! The lit's light, uh, the light's lit!" The dwarfs are shocked, and they hide behind a large tree. They look at their house light once more. "Again?" Happy wondered "Maybe we should see what's inside?" Sneezy suggested "Oh, uh, yea, yea" Doc agreed "Get's lo, I mean, let's go" As the dwarfs slowly come near the house, Grumpy mutters "Oh, great. It's déjà vu, all over again" Meanwhile, Alena looks around the small bedroom and finally finds her luggage beside one of the dwarf beds in the the corner. "You sneaky snake luggage" Just then, she hears someone coming, or seven someones. She quicky dives for her luggage, and hides behind the corner bed. Dopey looks inside the bedroom, and motions all the dwarfs in, saying that there is no monster inside the bedroom this time. "None of the beds are full" Doc stated Sleepy yawned "One might be in a minute" "Well, if there is no monster, and Snow White isn't back" Bashful wondered "Then what could-" Suddenly, they heard a sneeze, which startled all of them. Doc pushes Dopey near his bed, where the sound came from, and checks beside it. He finds Alena, who hides behind her luggage. Dopey, startled, rushes behind Doc. "Alright!" Grumpy demands "We know you're behind there! Come out! Who ever you are!" After he says that, Alena slowly peeks out from beside Dopey's bed, and stands. "Heh" Grumpy mutters "Knew it was déjà vu" Doc smiles "Well, well!" He chuckles "Uh" Alena adverts her eyes, then gives a weird smile "Please don't be mad?" "We're not sad, uh, mad" Doc tells her, but then looks at Grumpy "Well, almost. But's he's always mad" Dopey rushes over and shakes her hand, then jumps into her arms. Happy laughs "Looks like Dopey likes you!" "Dopey?" Alena wonders as she lets him down. She sits on the bed as she counts the dwarfs "No. way. HA! The Seven Dwarfs! How was I so clueless?!" The Dwarfs gather around her. "We never show, uh, know" Doc tells her "Just tell her what she is doing here!" Grumpy demands Doc "Uh, yea!" Doc tries to act tough, but stutters "what are you and who are you doin', uh, I, uh, I mean" "Do you need help?" Alena asks him "No I got it." Doc tells her "Uh, but who are you, my dear?" Alena's eyes widen and she giggles "He called me dear!" she says to herself. "What?" Doc asks "What?" Alena repeats and comes back to reality. "He's asking your name, weirdo." Grumpy answers, annoyed "Oh, I'm sorry" Alena apologizes and introduces herself "I'm Alena, and I seem to be lost. But by the looks of this cottage. It looks quite nice!" Alena looks at her found luggage "Oh, there's my loot. I could've carried this, but thanks for the offer!" Sneezy laughs "You're funny!" "Gee thanks!" Alena smiles "I've never got compliments-" Before she could say anymore, Bashful adds "And bea-u-tiful!" Alena pauses, then smiles with pleasure "Wut?" "Well, you better be off, Alena" Doc motions her out the door "I heard you've been assigned a cabin. It was lovely to meet you though!" "Oh, thank you" Alena gets up and heads out the door of the bedroom "And don't worry! I know the way!" "Good for you!" Doc gives her a thumbs up Happy chuckles and waves "Good luck!" Grumpy crosses his arms "Whatever" TBC Category:Blog posts